


Snowed In

by mrsaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Winter, Yuletide, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/pseuds/mrsaturtle
Summary: Hermione has retreated to her cabin in Scotland for a little rest and relaxation before the holidays begin. Her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, couldn't make it up there to visit her, or so Hermione thinks. Draco actually has a big surprise planned for his favourite witch.





	Snowed In

**Author's Notes:** _This story has been submitted for Strictly Dramione's Yuletide Magic 2018._

_My prompt was "Snowed In" and I hope I did it justice._

_This is a very, very fluffy piece with no warnings._

_Please be over 18 before you read this story._

* * *

 

Hermione sighed, her eyes scanning the now snowed hidden fields that surrounded the tiny cabin on the Shetland Islands of Scotland that she called her getaway home. It had been immediately after the war when her paranoia was still high, and she needed a place to decompress after all that had happened, that she had bought this place. The brunette witch had set strict wards up around the tiny home, no apparation in or out of the cabin or within 300 yards of it. There was also no floo’ing, and she had made herself secret keeper, and only a select number of people knew where she was when she was here.

  
The snow was falling heavily, and if it got any worse, she would be stuck in the middle of a blizzard and indeed trapped here for the next few days, though the thought warmed her. As the kettle began to whistle, she turned from the window above her kitchen sink and pulled it off the cooker. When her tea was ready and warming her hands, she went back to the small couch before the fire and leaned back.  
  
The last few months had kept her both stressed and busy, and she was ready to recharge her proverbial batteries before she had to head back to London for the start of the holidays and all the parties and celebrations that went with it. It would be her first Christmas with a significant other, and she was excited by the prospect of the traditions they could potentially begin, but the relationship was part of the reason she was up here in the first place.  
  
Last February, Draco Malfoy had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, something Hermione had been hoping for, for far too long. It had been an incredible ten months together, and she barely recognised the Slytherin she now dated, from the one she had known in school all those years ago.  
  
She credited the success of these ten months, with the friendship that had first developed between them for over a year. Their relationship had started off slowly, with her seeking out the publishing house he owned, along with numerous other business, and his approval of the first of many books she planned to write. Her first book, A Muggleborn’s Guide to the World of Magic, had quite literally flown off the shelves when Professor McGonagall had made a deal with Draco to have the books sent to every Muggleborn witch or wizard when they received their letter from Hogwarts. Soon after the book had been translated and was also being sent to Muggleborns who attended Beauxbatons in France, Castelobruxo in Brazil, and Mahoutokoro in Japan. Draco had told her that Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz in Russia were in talks, but since they had so few numbers of Muggleborns in attendance, it was a slow-going negotiation.  
  
She had just finished writing, A Muggleborn’s Guide to Magical Tradition and Pureblood Customs, with a lot of help from Draco, though he refused to have his name associated with it, explaining that it was her concept and her book and he had only helped with her research the same as any book. Hermione had cleverly managed to sneak in the Malfoy Family under the sources in the back of the book, much to Draco’s annoyance when he found out after production had begun.  
  
When they had started dating, both she and Draco had been cautious about keeping the relationship private even from their friends and family for a few months. Once they broke the news to their loved ones, they readied themselves for the press once news leaked. Draco had decided to go on the offensive and set up an opportunity for the media to see them on a very public date in Diagon Alley. The gossip mags had barely covered anything else for the last six months, but their relationship. Crazy rumours had kept them both entertained, with the possibility of Hermione’s secret pregnancy, Harry’s broken heart over losing Hermione to his nemesis - without care that Harry was happily married already, the latest rumours were that they had eloped and Draco was due to be disowned by his parents.  
  
Hermione chuckled at the thought because both of Draco’s parents were surprisingly happy to have them together, she suspected Lucius’s chief delight was in the way it showed the Malfoy Family in a better light, but Narcissa’s was as genuine as they come. Narcissa had proven time and again how much Draco meant to her, and the older witch repeatedly hugged Hermione, something she had learned from Draco was exclusively reserved for family members and thanked her for making Draco so happy.  
  
Honestly, Hermione still pinched herself on occasion to make sure it was all real. That Draco had been accepted into her friends' group, with only one stern talk from Harry, Ron, Fred and George that warned him against hurting her. And that Hermione herself had been so openly accepted by Draco’s parents and by his few friends. It was as though after everything the two had been through in their youth, the universe had decided to give them all the happiness it could muster.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione wished that Draco had been able to get a break from work, to come visit her, but he had a lot going on in the rush towards the holidays and the long break he took around Yuletime. Her mug now drained, she walked back to the kitchen to refill it and decided to go take a long bath. With a quiet yawn, she padded down the hallway, slipping slightly on the hardwoods with her fuzzy socks that couldn’t grip anything.  
  
She stripped before the tub, and summoned a book to her, before sinking beneath the warm bubbles and allowing the anxiety to escape into the water.

* * *

 

Hermione had finished three chapters, her fingers were pruned, and the water was growing cold before she emerged from the tub almost an hour later. She changed into her pyjamas before she set off for the couch again, this time to watch the telly. Unlike at her London flat, this small house was previously owned by muggles, and so many of the utilities were still muggle. She enjoyed her time when she could engage in watching tv shows again. She was especially enjoying a new show called the X Factor. It was just engaging enough to keep her attention, but she wouldn’t be missing anything once she went back to London.  
  
Twenty minutes into the programme, Hermione was pulled from the telly when she heard a soft scratching and a loud whine from the door to her cabin. Switching on the switch for the outside light, Hermione lifted her wand, her old paranoia coming to the surface. She unlocked the bolt and opened the door a crack, but no one was standing on the other side. Hermione was about to shut the door when she felt a nudge against her leg. Her eyes widened when she saw the small white arctic fox that was currently gazing up at her.  
  
“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed, opening the door a bit wider, before shutting it after the animal came in. She hadn’t noticed in the time since she last looked outside that it was now a full on blizzard, and suddenly she understood why the little fox had sought refuge at her door.  
  
“Oh dear, no wonder you scratched at my door, you must be freezing! Did you lose your way back to your den? Well, I don’t much know about foxes, but I’m sure I can rustle up something for you to eat.” Hermione hadn’t turned back to see the fox but had instead moved into the kitchen to rustle through her cabinets. First, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, before she grabbed a box of crackers and tin of tuna from the pantry.  
  
As she was putting the food on a plate, she felt the frisson of magic in the air and snatched up her wand, but before she could so much as turn, a warm body was pressed against her own.  
  
“Who in -,” Her words stopped in her throat as soft lips began to kiss along her neck and behind her ear, her body tensed at the sudden invasion, but then she smelled him. With a smirk on her lips, she turned in his arms. She had to lift her head to be able to look him in the eyes, but the grey eyes were crinkled in a soft smile when she did turn.  
  
“Evening, gorgeous. Thought I would stop you before you ended up fixing a whole meal for a tiny fox.” Draco’s voice purred as he lowered his head to kiss the tip of her nose, then across her cheekbones and finally to her lips.  
  
The kiss was so soft and slow, and she could feel the desire behind it, as he pulled her up and against his body, until they were so close you couldn’t fit a wand between them. She moaned softly when his tongue licked her lower lip, teasing her with the promise of more. Just when she had opened her mouth to further the kiss, he pulled back a soft smile on his lips.  
  
Hermione grumbled under her breath when he pulled back. “You never told me what your animagus looked like, when you told me it was a fox, I figured it was a normal red fox, not a beautiful arctic fox.”  
  
Draco’s smirk grew, “Did you just call me beautiful love?”  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his chin before she nodded. “Don’t act coy, you know you’re beautiful, it’s not like you haven’t been preened over your whole life.” She smirked as she spoke, her eyes rolling.  
Draco’s chest puffed out and he stood up a little straighter, “Well that might be true, but I’m not sure I ever remember being called beautiful since I was out of nappies.”  
  
Hermione laid her head against his chest as he rested his jaw on the top of her head, as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. “I thought you couldn’t get off work.”  
  
“I was planning on surprising you, granted I need to step out and summon my bag, because I didn’t count on all the snow that’s fallen. It’s almost a metre high out there.”  
  
“Well I’m certainly surprised, but get your bag before it becomes stuck in the snow,” Hermione teased knowing that the bag would come to the summons whether it was on top of the snow or five feet under.  
  
As Draco went to the door, pulling his wand from his robes, Hermione filled up the kettle and prepared to make a cuppa for them both. She turned back as he dropped a leather bag on the floor, and turned with a full bouquet of flowers.  
  
Hermione walked forward as Draco held the bundle of blooms, and lightly touched the petals of a flower she had never seen, it was a light pink flower but was double and in some cases triple petaled. Her eyes turned up to meet Draco’s grey, to see that he was looking somewhat anxious. His jaw was tight, and his eyes scanned over her face, as though he was studying her.  
  
She reached forward laying her hand on his forearm, “Draco, what’s the matter?”  
  
Draco swallowed, and his voice cracked as he said, “I want to talk to you about something.”  
  
Hermione’s stomach clenched, but she nodded and moved over to the couch, as Draco followed still holding the flowers in his hand. He sat down right beside her, laying the bouquet and his wand on the coffee table before he took her hands in his.  
  
“I’ve thought of a million ways to talk to you about this, various ways I could start this conversation. All of them, however, involved elements that I knew would make you nervous or at least keep it from being a private conversation between us both, because I know you Hermione Granger, and this will be a discussion. So I wanted you here in your tiny cabin, where you felt safe, where I know you feel more yourself so that I could have this conversation with you.”  
  
Draco paused and Hermione’s eyes widened as he sunk off the couch and to his knee, “Hermione Jean Granger, I have been in love with you for so long, and how after everything that has happened that I have you in my arms every night is still unbelievable. I want to keep you in my arms forever, I want to be your best friend through all of our life, and I want to be the one to take your body to new heights every chance you give me. Hermione, will you marry me?”  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears as he pulled a small box from his pocket, and produced the single most beautiful ring she could have ever imagined. She looked back at him, and took a deep breath, “But Draco we’ve discussed this, I can’t provide you with--,”  
  
Draco’s lips against hers cut her off, “Hermione, these are the negotiations we will discuss, but for right now all I want to know is do you want to marry me if none of the complications exist. I will move the moon to have you be my wife.”  
  
The tears in her eyes began to track down her cheeks, as she began nodding vigorously, “Yes, Draco. Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
  
Before she could take another breath, he was pulling her down to him, until she was straddling him on the floor, his lips crashing against her own. His free hand went to her curls, pulling her closer to him, as he kissed her senseless.  
  
Hermione soon lost all sense of the moment they had just had, and delighted in the feelings he was stirring in her body. The small box clattered to the floor, forgotten as Draco’s other hand moved to cup her arse, pulling her up to his mouth and elevating his bent neck. He groaned against her lips, as he attempted to fuse their bodies together. Her hands now focused on the wizard beneath her, went down and began to tug his shirt from his trousers, thankful that he had removed his cloak.  
  
His lips still against hers, had to separate as his shirt was removed from his body, and when their lips parted. Draco finally seemed to focus, helping to remove her own shirt before he unclasped her bra. He let out a frustrated growl as he tugged at his own trousers, trying to rid himself of the clothing. His hand moved down towards both of their apexes and he wordlessly cut the fabric preventing them from uniting.  
  
Draco’s lips crashed against her own, and his hunger and desire refreshed, leaving her breathless. His hands now moving over her exposed abdomen, leaving tingling trails before he cupped her full breasts in his palms, left her moaning with need. It had only been a couple days for them, but they were both used to an almost daily routine of shared pleasure.  
  
Hermione ground herself against his now exposed erection, feeling the sticky liquid below her belly button, as it stood up at attention, begging to be touched. With one hand holding herself steady on his shoulder, she used the other to reach down between them and glide along his shaft. She was treated with a deep groan, as she touched his sensitive flesh, her hand working his foreskin back.  
  
Draco’s kisses were growing in need and urgency, as he struggled to keep himself from laying her back and burying himself inside. She could feel his need as his tongue tangled with hers, and his fingers began to pinch and almost claw at her breasts.  
  
Hermione leaned forward, forcing Draco to almost a horizontal position, as she rose up on her legs, raising her centre over his member. She sunk back down allowing gravity and her own body weight to bury him to the hilt, a sensation that always left her breathless and moaning with need. Their lips parted as he hissed at the feel of her core clenched around him.  
  
His hands left her nipples, to grasp her hips, helping her build a rhythm as she impaled herself. Hermione could feel him growing restless with his lack of control, as his fingers dug in sharply to her hips. Still buried inside of her, Draco lifted them both and flipped Hermione on her back on the couch.  
  
Now in the position with control, Draco began to move, lining himself up to push against the most sensitive spot inside of her. She moaned with every pass across the small bundle of nerves. As his hands moved back to cup her breasts, she arched up to him, needing more of his touch everywhere.  
  
Her mouth was open in a never-ending litany of moans that filled the small room, only punctuated by Draco’s own groans. Hermione’s eyes snapped open when Draco’s finger danced across her clit, teasing the over sensitive bundle of nerves. He would soon push her over the edge, and she tried to delay, hoping that he would join her.  
  
Hermione was quickly losing what little control she had as his finger swept over her bud. Her core started to quiver, as Draco’s moans turned to sultry words that brought her closer and closer to falling over the edge.  
  
“I know you’re close Hermione, come with me. You’re mine, forever.” His voice was low, barely audible, but she could hear it so attuned to him that she was at the moment. Draco’s hand raised up off of her clit, before falling back down with a slap and he dragged her into madness with a deafening roar as she began to clench down.  
  
Draco fell forward against her, his lips meeting hers again, but his hand never leaving the bundle of nerves as they both fell over the edge. Hermione delighted in the feeling of his seed inside of her, her own feelings of being claimed by him furthering the intense orgasm that was causing tremors in her body.  
  
His lips moved from her own, as she trembled in his arms, to whisper in her ear, “You’re mine now, and I’m going to make you my wife in every way possible.”  
  
They both stayed wrapped in each other as their bodies slowly came down off the high. Still buried inside of her, she felt him begin to soften before he fell out of her and he pulled her up to sit across his lap. His lips trailed along her neck to her jaw, across her cheeks to her nose, and finally back to her lips where he kissed her breathlessly.  
  
“I love you, Hermione.”  
  
“I love you, Draco.”  
  
As her heart rate slowed, she remembered what had led them to this point, and she looked down trying to find the ring box. Before she could lean forward, his hand opened against her abdomen and the ring box zoomed in front of her.  
  
“I think I owe you a ring on that finger,” Draco smirked at her, removing the platinum band with a large round cut diamond fixed to the top. “I had this made special for you, not trusting the rings from the vault to recognise you as the next Malfoy Wife.”  
  
“It’s beautiful Draco, I love it.”  
  
“I’m happy you like it, but I think it’s time we turned to your negotiations, and since this is a business meeting I think it’s only fitting we be on a level playing field. He grabbed his wand from the table, with a flick he summoned the large leather bag from beside the door. With another flick, the bag opened and he pulled out two long silk robes. He stood up quickly divesting himself of the rest of his own clothing, sending it down the hall towards the bedroom. Draco’s hand reached for her own as he helped her stand up, kissing her lips again as he removed her pants. He wrapped the silver robe around her shoulders and tied the sash for her.  
  
His eyes trailed down to the left side of her chest, looking down Hermione smiled when she noticed the black embroidery there, that read Mrs H.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, she looked at his, which read Mr D Malfoy. Her eyes raising in silent question.  
  
“Why does yours have your last name but mine does not?”  
  
Draco pulled her back into his lap, wrapping his arms around her once again. “I didn’t want to make any presumptions about your name, unsure if you would want to remain Granger or take my family name.”  
  
She recognised the small quiver in his voice, that betrayed his nerves. She smiled wider, realising he was taking her views and her desires into account.  
  
“Draco, I want to be Mrs H Malfoy. I know it’s conventional, but I’ve always dreamt of the day my name would change because I would only ever do that with someone I truly loved.”  
  
He exhaled, his chest following as he finally realised the breath he was holding, and he kissed her softly.  
  
“I didn’t want to assume that you would, but I’m so pleased,” Draco said as he pulled back from her.  
  
“I know one of your other concerns, that we’ve talked about is the issue of a Malfoy Heir. I’ve consulted father, and he’s amended the terms of our collective wills to include any children whether they be biological or adoptive. I know you want to be a mum, but we both know what the curse has done.” He paused, his fingers absent-mindedly rubbing the puckered scar that cut across her abdomen through the thin silk robe. “I do not care how we go about it and I don’t want you to worry anymore about the end of the Malfoy line.”  
  
Hermione began to cry, soft sobs filling the space between them as she gazed at her fiance. It wasn’t just the years of friendship that had brought them to this point, it was with both of them recognising their differences, weaknesses and strengths that had made this work. She had been candid with Draco from the beginning about the complications of Dolohov’s curse on her body. It had been a source of sadness since she had been attacked at the ministry. But to hear Draco talk of adoption, brought hope back to her heart. It wasn’t something she had even considered when they had begun dating.  
  
When her tears finally slowed, she said, “I don’t have words for how much that means to me. Draco, truly I cannot wait to marry you. Is your father truly fine with the idea of a none biological grandchild, it seems too implausible.”  
  
“We spoke at length about it, and he said that he would rather me find a wife who could make me happy, then one for her breeding.”  
  
Fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks again, at the idea of Lucius’ approval and acknowledgement of their shared happiness.  
  
Draco kissed her softly until the tears stopped again. “Is there anything else you want to discuss, I know the money might be an issue in your eyes, but you will be the next Malfoy wife, and that does me unlimited access to my personal accounts and the family accounts. Father wants you to know that your money will continue to belong to you, if you wish, to be kept for your own pleasures or as an inheritance for our child.”  
  
Hermione finally chuckled, “No, if I am to be a member of the Malfoy family than my money will go towards the Malfoy family.”  
  
Draco nodded, but said, “The money I earn and you earn will then, with your approval, go into my personal account, which will become our personal account. I then make payments each month to the larger family account, which you can do if you would like.”  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling at the amount of thought Draco had put into her considerations. She turned more to face him and hugged him laying her head against his chest.  
  
“Is there anything else you would like to discuss?”  
  
With her eyes closed, she murmured, “If there is I cannot think of it.”  
  
“Well it looks as if we’re to be snowed in for a few days, so why don’t we leave that time open for discussions? Though truly if you ever change your mind about anything or think of something important to you, I don’t care if it’s this weekend, the weekend we marry, or the weekend we celebrate fifty years, we can discuss it all.”  
  
His lips pressed against her own, as a small frisson ran up her spine. She melded into him, as they both turned to watch the snow continue to fall outside the window as Hermione thought that being snowed in sounded like the most wonderful way to spend the next few days.


End file.
